How To Ruin A Childhood
by MegaEpicFanGirl
Summary: FIRST TWO ARE TEEN TITANS AND MLP. OTHERS WILL BE DIFFERENT. Ever wonder what really went down in your favorite cartoon? Or maybe one character doesn't seem like they are. Read to find out the truth. P.S: Your childhood might be ruined by how correct the internet and myself are.


I just came up with an insane theory about Slade from Teen Titans. It's that Slade is actually Robin's father.

The proof?

The first thing that inspired me was looking at his shadowy face in the episode_ 'Apprentice'._ He had messy hair like Robin did.

In the first episode of Apprentice, Robin had a dream where he took Slade's mask off revealing himself in the costume.

Slade spent most of the next Apprentice episode talking about how _'We're so much alike'_ and that_ 'I could be like a father to you.' _

When Slade was about to lose his apprentice, why didn't he just let him die? If Robin died, he'd have complete control over the city.

In the episode '_The End' Part 2_, Slade showed Robin the completely correct way to Raven. No double crossing or anything. They fought together very well, and he mentioned that they_ 'made a good team'._

So there.

**Did Terra Remember Beast Boy?**

_"Things change Beast Boy the girl you want me to be is just a memory."_ **- Terra**

I was watching Teen Titans this week and remembered my favorite episode _"Things Change."_ This was actually the last episode of the series, and it left viewers with unanswered questions. One of the main unanswered questions was did Terra really remember Beast Boy? There have been many theories and opinions on whether she did. I believe that the answer is in the episode. Here is my thoughts on this unanswered question.

I believe Terra did remembered Beast Boy and here is a list why.

1. She wouldn't agree to go out to eat with him. If she didn't know the guy or didn't care to hear him out she would have turn him down.

2. Terra has a look of regret on her face during the entire episode. Why would someone who supposedly doesn't remember a person, have a look of regret when they are around them?

3. Slade said to Beast Boy_ "If she doesn't want to remember it's by her own choosing. Don't you see she doesn't want to see you anymore." _

4. Beast Boy tries to get Terra to use her power but she is so afraid to use it. If she didn't remember or was a total different Terra, she wouldn't be so afraid to use her power.

5. The ending is a clear giveaway that she did remember. Here are some quotes that can support this claim.

_Beast Boy: You don't belong here Terra._

_Terra: Stop calling me that._

_Beast Boy: It's who you are._

_Terra: What do you want from me!_

_Terra: Things aren't the way you remember so just leave me alone._

_Terra: Things change Beast Boy the girl you want me to be is just a memory._

The last one really sums it up for me that Terra remembered. The girl you want me to be is just a memory. A memory of Beast Boy and herself. Don't take my word for it see for yourself.

**- otakusandgeeks**

**Teen Titans vs. T.U.F.F. Puppy**

So I was scrolling through my feed on Pintrest, and found a picture saying the T.U.F.F. Puppy stole the general theme of Teen Titans.

After reading it I realised that the resemblance is too close to be accidental and here's why.

1. The headquarters for both shows are noticeable to anyone and everyone, not to mention the giant Ts. (even though T.U.F.F. Puppy has more then just a T)

2. If you pay real close attention to the theme songs, you'll find out they're the same. Do I mean that the amazing and wonderful Puffy Ami Yumi sang the both themes, no, but listen to both songs side by side on instrumental and you'll see.

Even though that's only two facts, it's a lot. I mean who knew the guy of that made the Fairly Odd Parents wanted to kidnap the Teen Titans?

**-MegaEpicFanGirl**

**Is Raven a Sign of Christ?**

You know her, you lover, some of you believe you are her **(Shout out to BeastBoyandRae)**, RAVEN! Wait you don't know Raven? Well...

Raven is one of the strongest members of the Teen Titans. She usually secludes herself from the others and almost never shows any other emotion but neutral because of her powers. Speaking of her powers, did I forget to mention that she is the daughter of **TRIGON**? In other words, **HIM, THE RED GUY, TERIK, THE DEVIL.**

You're probably thinking, _"Queen Galaxy, how can she show signs of Christ if she is part demon?"_ I think these examples will help you think about that.

1. Remember in the episode Birthmark? Remember when she was in a church like building while she was hiding from Slade? **(You don't? GO REWATCH IT, IT HAPPENED!)** In the Sword Art Online's ending theme _"Yume Sekai"_ it talks about being safe and secure in a temple being guarded by the angels of Heaven. From using the song to the show I got that Raven probably was in the church like building to feel safe or protected by angels.

2. Remember in the episode _The End 3/3_? Well when Raven starts to "grow up" **(she was transferred back to a 6 or 7 year old)** she says something before she defeats trigon. She says,_"You may have created me, but you are not my father."_ What I got from that was, you may have put me into this world, but you are not my father for I am not a daughter of the devil.

3. Ok this one is just to obvious, **SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE EVIL!** Unlike her _"father",_ she knows that what he does is wrong and she doesn't want to be apart of it. She hated it and wanted to stop him so much**,(back in the comic books) SHE FORMED THE NEW TEEN TITANS. (Not the original Teen Titans, they were devolved by Richard Grayson Aka: the first Robin)**

So yea, just another reason why Raven is the **BEST** Titan. **(Oh and BB is the best too ^^)**

**-MegaEpicFanGirl**

**BONUS:**

So in the My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Season 4 Finally I made this this theory while watching it.

**TERIK=TRIGON**

**DISCORD=SLADE**

**PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE =RAVEN**

Think about it...


End file.
